


Best or Worst Idea Yet

by Octopusdoodles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blindfolds, Dubious Consent, Gags, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octopusdoodles/pseuds/Octopusdoodles
Summary: Lance is a struggling college student that sells his body for cash. Shiro and Keith buy a night on a drunk dare. When it's all over they can't get him out of their heads.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not great with summaries... hope you like it.

When Lance was kicked out of his parents house, this was not how he expected to make money. He’d had other jobs, but none paid as good as meeting strangers in hotel rooms and walking out a couple hundred dollars richer. Lance pulled out his wallet and paid for Hunk’s coffee and his water.   
“Lance, I really don’t think you should be doing this. I’m sure you can get your old job back at the bakery, or the one at the dance studio,” Hunk took his coffee from the counter and sipped it.   
“I wasn’t making rent, and I couldn’t imagine going to live with you and Shay again. It’s really hard to be single and watch you two be together,” Lance huffed. Hunk was insanely romantic. He and Shay were constantly trying to out charm the other. Hunk would make her a candlelit dinner, Shay would surprise him with his favorite movies and snacks, and they’d kick Lance off the couch to watch them. Of course he was invited to watch with them, but he always felt like the odd one out.   
Hunk sighed and started walking back towards his physics class. His class was three hours long, so the professor always gave them a fifteen minute break to stretch their legs. “Look Lance, if you think you can trust her, then go ahead, but she’s bound to set you up with a bad date eventually.”   
Lance had met Allura when he walked out of the dance studio. She’d given him the job offer then and there because he was flexible and good looking. He had been a little more stable then, even though he’d just lost his job. He told her he’d think about it, and after the bakery, he decided maybe the offer wasn’t so bad. He, after all, was finally making enough money to live on.   
He got a text from Allura telling him to meet at The Hilton, she listed a room number and said they paid for two. Lance had been with a man and woman at the same time. They were a high class couple looking to spice up their sex life. Lance had been a little overwhelmed by the whole ordeal and had no idea who to focus on. He figured he was supposed to pleasure the woman but the man pulled his attention away from her to focus on him. There was so much going on and Lance didn’t know what to expect since Allura had been so vague.   
He pulled on a crop top and short shorts, hoping the person at the desk wouldn’t stop him. There was a sky walk, that’s usually how Lance got in, to see the higher end clients. As he walked through the sky walk he prepared himself for whatever weird shit this couple was going to want. It was only four in the afternoon so it was apparent that they didn’t care if someone saw him going in.   
He stood outside the door and breathed deeply before knocking. There was hushed talking that silenced at the knock. Heavy footsteps came towards the door. Lance wasn’t nervous. He’d been doing this for Allura for a month now and the jitters had worn off pretty quickly. They had to.   
The door opened to a tall man with a metal arm and scars. He was shirtless and beautiful, to Lance’s relief, but that only counted for one of the two people he was meeting. He hoped his wife, or girlfriend wasn’t bad looking either.   
“Come on in,” the man said looking Lance up and down. A woman down the hall judged him harshly but Lance didn’t care much. He walked inside the sweet and looked around.   
“My boyfriend, Keith, is in the bathroom, he was taking a shower while he waited for you,” the man said. Lance was a little surprised. He hadn’t been with two guys at once before and while he figured it would be messy he wasn’t sure what role he would be playing.   
“What’s your name?” Lance asked. They didn’t have to tell him but it was always good to know what he should be screaming in bed.   
“Uh... I’m Shiro, you’re Lance right?” While Allura did give out his first name she never disclosed more than that.   
“Yeah,” Lance sat down on the bed and pulled Shiro down next to him and leaned in close. Shiro looked over at him a little surprised this guy had that in him. Lance looked too soft and together to be a prostitute. He knew other guys who rented from Allura but none had talked about one named Lance. He figured Lance was for a certain type of clientele and didn’t know if he should be offended or impressed that Allura knew just the right guy for Keith and him.   
“How’d you get started?” Shiro asked as Lance began eying his abs.   
Lance always hated this question, it made him sound pathetic, “I don’t think you’re paying to hear my sob story.”   
Shiro nodded remembering that this was a stranger, and him and Keith had rented him while they were drunk on a dare. Once they woke up and Pidge texted them about the meeting they considered cancelling but there was a no refund policy and Keith wanted to get his money’s worth. Shiro wasn’t so sure but went along with it. And now, seeing the guy they rented he was pretty sure he could go along with it.   
Shiro’s eyes raked Lance’s body, a dancer or swimmer maybe, he didn’t know how much of the money they’d spent went back to the prostitutes so he considered the fact that Lance may also be a stripper. There were no bite marks, no bruises, and Shiro wanted to change that desperately all of a sudden.   
Keith stepped out of the bathroom in only a towel. Lance sighed with relief when the other was attractive, even if he needed a haircut.   
“What took you so long?” He snapped. Lance blushed. He had been a little late but he had to walk all the way from campus.   
“S...sorry, I was in the middle of something when I was alerted to meet you,” Lance had seen his clients get mad before but never over a little wait. Keith looked him up and down then nodded at Shiro. He was okay with Lance too and since they were both okay with the idea of sleeping with him Keith came and sat on the other side of Lance, putting him in the middle.   
“You’re gonna have to make up for being late,” Keith whispered in his ear. Shiro bit his neck leaving dark marks.   
“You were bad Lance,” Shiro growls sending shivers down his spine. Keith smirked and sweet concerned sounding Shiro seemed to vanish and be replaced with someone else.  
“Take your clothes off,” Shiro demanded. Lance stood and slowly took off his clothes while the other two sat and watched touching his chest and stomach. When Lance was completely nude their eyes fell on his average sized dick. Lance wasn’t ashamed of nudity but the way their eyes searched his body made him feel dirty.   
“Suck his dick,” Shiro demanded pointing at Keith. Lance nodded and got to his knees in between Keith’s legs. Lance pulled the towel off Keith and put his bigger than average dick in his mouth taking the whole thing in. He’d been with guys before becoming a prostitute, not many, but between them and the guys from this job, Lance was getting pretty good at giving head.   
He pressed his tongue against Keith began bobbing his head. Keith bit back a gasp, not wanting to give Lance any sort of validation. Shiro smirked knowing his partner was playing a game with the boy in front of him. They were going to make this last.   
Keith pulled Lance off of him and glared down at him, “suck Shiro.”   
Lance could only oblige. He was theirs for the night. They could do whatever they wanted with him as long as he didn’t end up hurt or dead. He crawled between Shiro’s legs and unbuttoned his jeans. Shiro’s half erect member spilled out surprising Lance since he was even bigger then Keith. These two were gifted, he thought as he licked the tip of Shiro’s cock. He was expecting a response from him, it always worked but he got nothing. Shiro closed his eyes and breathed deeply, he wanted Lance to work for the validation.   
As Lance sucked Shiro began losing the battle and little grunts and breathy gasps escaped Shiro’s lips. Lance smirked, happy to finally get a response out of the pair. Keith grabbed his soft brown hair and pulled him away. Lance winced a little but he was half turned on just from blowing them.   
“Shiro he really is a slut, he’s getting off to this,” Keith smirked. Lance had been called names before but never in the way Keith teased. It made him moan. Shiro and Keith looked down and him and grinned.   
“Get on the bed whore,” Shiro demanded. Lance whimpered and got on the bed. Keith jumped on top of him and began kissing him roughly. Lance noted this was a lot more neat than when he was with the other couple. Shiro moved between his legs and licked the tip of his now fully erect penis. Pre-cum dripped down the shaft, which Shiro had no problem cleaning up. He moaned into Keith’s mouth as Shiro’s tongue found its way down to Lance’s asshole. He ran his tongue around the outside, then pushed it in causing Lance to nearly come. Keith sits up on him.  
“You can’t come until we tell you to,” he growled. Lance gasped as Shiro worked his tongue in and out. Lance hadn’t had this done to him before and it was hard to think through it. He nodded at Keith who went to leaving small bruises on his chest. Keith ran his tongue over Lance’s nipples causing him to spasm. Shiro stops licking him and goes to his bag. He pulls out a bottle of lube and rubs it on his fingers.   
Lance glanced at him and smiled, these two were genuinely nice and trying to make him enjoy it as much as they were. Shiro shoved a finger inside of him a little roughly getting a gasp from him. Keith looked back and kissed Shiro who started rubbing the inside walls of Lance’s ass. He moaned turned on by the stimulation and the sight of them kissing. He’d never really been into watching other people but these two were different. He moaned drawing Keith’s hands back to his chest. Lance was dizzy, his head spinning. He wanted more. Lance whined to Shiro who’d slowed down making slow and agonizing movements inside him.   
“S... Shiro- please more-!” He begged shamelessly. This is what people hired him for. They wanted someone who was dirty and willing to go whenever. Shiro smirked. Keith wrapped his hand around Lance’s dick and began pumping it. Lance felt Keith’s soft fingers exploring his chest and teasing his nipples while his other hand squeezed mercilessly onto his dick. Shiro added another finger and began to stroke Lance’s prostate causing him to arch his back and moan incoherently. There were so many hands on him. After a little Shiro added a third finger and stretched him causing Lance to whimper. Keith’s lips found his again and he started kissing, letting his tongue explore Lance’s mouth.   
“I... I need to- I’m so close-” Lance whines once Keith let up for air.   
“Not yet, you were bad remember?” Keith growled.   
Lance whined, “please let me, please, it hurts,” Lance kissed Keith’s neck, “please Keith.”   
Keith smirked. Something about the man below him made him want to tease him. He wanted to laugh at how he was begging. Keith knew Shiro was into begging but Keith always made him work for it. Then he remembered Lance was paid to do this. This was all business to him. Keith pushed that thought from his mind, trying to forget that the man below him was probably struggling.   
Keith leaned down and whispered to Shiro, telling him he didn’t want to do this anymore. Shiro looked confused, lust still in his eyes. He stopped though causing Lance to whine.   
“What’s wrong?” Lance asked propping himself up. Keith looked down at him then got off. Lance started to panic. He’d never gotten a bad review and didn’t want this to be his first, he was enjoying the two men.   
“Nothing’s wrong, I just don’t want to sleep with you, you’re not that hot,” Keith growled. Lance looked offended. He knew he was good looking.  
“I thought we had something going here, did I do something wrong?” Lance wanted to insult the stuck up asshole in front of him but reminded himself that he was at work.   
“No Lance, of course you didn’t do anything wrong,” Shiro said buttoning his pants, “we booked this drunk and didn’t even want to go through with it. Keith doesn’t mean what he said.”   
Lance liked Shiro better than Keith but he still thought he was hot.   
“You can stay in the room all night, order room service on us, we’re going,” Keith said pulling on tight jeans and a black shirt. He threw his jacket over his shoulder and walked out of the room pulling Shiro behind him.   
Lance realized Keith felt bad for him. He was pitying Lance and that pissed him off. He pulled his clothes on and walked out the door. Lance sighed and called Hunk.   
“Hey buddy, can you come pick me up?” Lance asked as he stepped out onto the sidewalk.   
“I’ll be at campus, I need a ride home,” Lance walked back to campus and changed into his regular clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of an intermission.

Shiro stood cooking dinner. Keith knew he was deep in thought since he’d been stirring the spaghetti sauce for about five minutes straight. He didn’t want to think much of the encounter they’d had earlier that day but Shiro was clearly bothered by it. Keith wondered about Lance, why he was sleeping around for money, what landed him in a job he couldn’t even put on his resume.   
Keith knew if not for Shiro he probably would have ended up the same way, as much as he hated the image. Shiro wasn’t rich by any means but he took Keith in and paid off the debts he owed. Shiro was like that. Keith loved him for it, and he knew seeing someone in a bad place, even if Lance had seemed happy, wasn’t sitting right with him.  
Keith wrapped his arms around the taller man’s waist, “what’s for dinner?”   
Shiro looked back at him and stopped stirring.   
“Spaghetti,” he mumbled. Shiro always wanted Keith to talk about what was bothering him but never wanted to talk about himself. There was a traumatic past that Shiro was running away from and Keith had asked but realized it was better to not pry for it.   
“What’s wrong Takashi?” Keith asked kissing his toned back.   
“I want to help that guy,” Shiro wondered if Keith would be bothered. They’d started to have sex with a complete stranger and now Shiro couldn’t stop thinking about him. Keith smiled.   
“Well how do you plan to do that?” Keith loved this side of Shiro. The nurturer. The one that had saved him from a dark path. The one that made him whole again. 

\---

Lance sat against the wall in his apartment. He knew someone would eventually make him feel bad about what he does but he knew there weren’t many options. His school schedule made working a regular job difficult and he really had a problem with a manager hovering. Allura let him be fluid. She let him do whatever he wanted as long as the client was happy. He was good for the time being and was making enough money to pay off all the bills that had piled up.   
His phone rang, looking at the screen he saw it was Allura. She only called when she absolutely had to so he answered.  
“Hey Allura,” Lance started hoping to sound less down.  
“Hey, so I just got off the phone with one of our clients. Normally he’s not the type I’d assign to you but he requested you and I couldn’t really turn him down,” Allura sounded hesitant. She profiled based on kinks and body type interest but couldn’t refuse a request unless something bad happened prior.   
“Okay, what’s their thing?” Lance didn’t mind playing into other people’s fantasy even if he wasn’t into it.   
“He’s just a little rough, usually he likes Viki but he asked for you by name, are you okay with this?” Allura didn’t really know what she would do if Lance turned it down. Lance sighed. He knew Viki’s clients weren’t just a little rough but he was sure he would be fine, after all he’s not black listed.   
“Yeah, sure I’ll do it, I want a little more of the cut for this,” Lance groaned. He wasn’t going to tell Hunk about this. Hunk would tell him not to go instantly because sure Lance liked be called names and he didn’t mind light bondage, he wasn’t into the rough stuff.   
“Okay, well meet him after your first class tomorrow, Hilton again,” Allura still sounded unsure but hung up. Lance slumped against the wall and mentally prepared himself for the pain he was gonna feel for the next couple days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um.. it seems like there's some consent issues but there isn't so if even that makes you uncomfortable I thought I'd give you a warning to skip this chapter.

Lance stood outside the hotel room with his fist raised to knock but he hesitated a little. He had already considered the fact that he would probably have to walk home, since Hunk and Shay would be in bed by the time he was done. He knocked quietly and when the door opened he lost his breath for a moment. The man was big. He was bigger than any one person should be. His skin was almost purple and his eyes were a harsh yellow. Lance gulped.  
“Come in,” Lance walked past the man pulling at the hem of his tank top. The man looked him up and down, then fixed on his shorts and tight shirt.  
“Hi, I’m uh... Lance,” Lance sat down on the bed like he always did but this felt different. The man went to his bag and pulled out some handcuffs.  
“Zarkon,” his voice was deep and threatening. Lance shivered. Zarkon pulled Lance’s clothes off roughly, tearing the tank top.  
“That wasn’t cheap,” Lance whined. Zarkon glared at him.  
“Don’t speak unless spoken to,” he growled. Lance nodded and looked down at his torn shirt. Zarkon pushed Lance down on the bed, then he cuffed him to it. So far, aside from his ruined shirt, Lance was okay with this. A blindfold wrapped around his eyes and then a gag was put in his mouth. Lance tried to form words but the gag made it nothing but sounds. Lance pulled at the handcuffs trying to take the gag out to tell Zarkon he didn’t want the gag, without his hands or voice he had no way to signal if he was handled too rough. The cuffs wouldn’t budge and cut into his wrists. He winced. Zarkon chuckled as a little blood trickled down the boy’s arm and dripped onto the pillow. Lance knew, as much as he didn’t like this, he’d agreed to it. He didn’t want to back out and get a bad review so he sighed and decided he’d suffer through it.  
Zarkon ran his large calloused hands over Lance’s thighs. They were soft and freshly shaved. He smirked and pulled his knife out of the bag. He had the strongest urge to mark him like he’d marked Viki. He spread Lance’s legs and pressed the cool blade against the inside of his thigh. Lance gasped and started to pull at the restraints again and tried to tell him to stop. Lance hadn’t ever been cut in bed before and while he saw some porn with it once, he’d never really thought to try it with a stranger. Once the blade pierced his skin Lance cried out, tears started to leak out of his eyes wetting the black cloth. He could feel the blood bead up and drip from the wound as Zarkon carved his initials into Lance’s thigh. The blood started to drip thickly causing Lance to try to pull away from the man.  
Zarkon tsked, “be a good boy and keep still, otherwise you could make me hurt you more than I already am.”  
Lance got a little dizzy, Hunk’s words about a bad date ran through his head as he tried to distract himself from the pain.  
Zarkon finished carving and ran the blade up Lance’s stomach causing him to cry out. It was nothing more than a small cut once it was all over, more meant to entice him with the prospect of being cut deep. Zarkon started kissing his chest. Lance heard the knife hit the floor and he relaxed a little. Zarkon bit his nipple hard causing Lance to yelp. The man then eyed the already fading marks from another man, he began biting over where Keith had left his mark claiming those spots as his own and adding new ones.  
“What next?” Zarkon asked as he walked back over to the bag and Lance held his breath, fearing whatever came next.  
A minute later something pressed against his hole. He tensed up but then told himself to relax so whatever it was wouldn’t hurt so bad. Relaxing was impossible. Lance heard a quiet buzz and the pieces fell together. A vibrator. Zarkon shoved the vibrator up into Lance. Lance cried out having not been prepped or even had lube applied to it. It was thick and he could feel himself tearing from it. Blood pooled around it but that only excited Zarkon.  
“You’re pretty tight for a whore,” Zarkon commented. Lance normally liked being called names but he was just having a hard time getting into it because of the pain. Then he remembered he was getting paid. He would have to pretend to like it until Zarkon was satisfied. Lance thought about Keith and Shiro and how they’d teased him, how they’d made him want to come without even fucking him, and combined with the vibrations slowly starting to feel okay, he was getting hard. Zarkon bit down Lance’s neck and chest leaving what little wasn’t already covered in bruised, bruised. He loved the way the dark purple marks looked against Lance’s brown skin.  
Zarkon smirked. He would call for this boy many more times until he was a properly trained whore and then make him quit working for Allura and pleasure him exclusively.  
Lance whimpered into the gag and waited for something else to happen. Zarkon wrapped his arms around Lance’s throat and began squeezing. Lance tried to pull free but the lack of air was starting to make him dizzy. He tried to make a noise but only a soft gag came out so Lance pulled harder on the cuffs until his vision started to get blurry. He wondered briefly, if the man was going to kill him. Once Zarkon saw Lance was about pass out, he sat back and watched. Lance was now just being stimulated by the vibrator, the dull pain from the cuts almost completely subsided.  
Once Lance was almost comfortable, in a hazy lull from being strangled and the numbing that was coming on, he was almost able to enjoy the situation, but Zarkon pulled the vibrator out of him and pushed into him causing Lance to scream. Zarkon was bigger than the vibrator, Zarkon was bigger than anyone. He started thrusting harshly, Lance’s blood the only lubricant.  
Lance went back to thinking of Shiro and Keith, of any positive sex he’s had recently, hoping to keep his erection. Zarkon didn’t care if the boy enjoyed it this time. He would eventually come to like it. Zarkon eventually got into a rhythm, a hard and rough one, but one Lance could wrap his head around. The pain stopped overwhelming him and as Zarkon went in and out, Lance wondered if he’d even bothered with a condom. That was more like an unspoken rule that Allura emphasized when clients first start renting people out for the night.  
Lance had tears staining the blindfold and drool running from his open mouth. He finally was starting to enjoy it though. Zarkon looked down at the boy, covered in marks, claiming him as his own and making lewd and pained noises interchangeably. He kissed the boy gently on the neck sending a shockwave through Lance, that was the right kind of stimulation, the kind he was used to. Zarkon pushed deep and with a shudder came. Lance cried out in shock as the man’s seed filled him. Zarkon pulled out quickly and pulled his pants back up.  
“I want to see you again, Lance, I really had a great time,” he chuckled as Lance shuddered at the thought. He uncuffed Lance who just laid there feeling it trickle out with blood from between his legs. Zarkon packed up his knife and cuffs and left with everything but the blindfold and gag.  
Lance wanted to cry. He wanted to let out the terrible emotions he was having but all he did was lay there. An hour later Lance tried to stand, only to find his knees buckle under him. He crawled to the bathroom and climbed into the shower sitting on the floor. He washed himself up and slowly, painfully walked out to where the bed was. His blood was everywhere and the mirror on the wall reflected the bruises on his chest, neck, and wrist. He had no shirt to cover the bruises, and his shorts were too short to cover the man’s initials. Lance didn’t know what he was going to do but he definitely needed some time off to heal from this. He ran his hands over the mark on his leg and winced. It was a deep cut that was for sure going to hurt for a while and scar. He wondered briefly if Viki also had the scar but decided not to think about it. Two days in a row he didn’t get to come, and while one was enjoyable and he genuinely wanted to the other would have just been nice as an endorphin rush.  
Lance considered himself in the mirror. He looked like shit. Fixing his hair and throwing the blindfold and gag away he contemplated staying at the hotel for the night. He knew he would still have the bruises and not shirt tomorrow and there would be more people to see him, so he knew he had to go home.  
Lance pulled out his phone and called Hunk, he knew his best friend would be mad at first but understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so consent seems like it might be an issue but I promise Lance wouldn't have stopped Zarkon even if he could. He wants to be good at his job, even at the sacrifice of his own pleasure and comfort.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another intermission, Zarkon comes back for the next chapter. My tumblr is dystopianoctopus, if anyone wants to follow me.

Lance sat on his futon with Hunk worrying over him.   
“See Lance, I told you this was a bad idea. Why don’t you ever listen to me? What if that freak requests you again? What if someone hurts you worse?” Hunk was like a mother in the way he treated Lance.   
“I’ll tell Allura...” Lance stopped though. He didn’t want to have to tell Allura she was right to be worried. He didn’t want to tell her that he’d been hurt at all. Hunk looked doubtful.   
“Look man, I really think this should be your sign from the universe to go back to a regular job. I mean, you look like absolute shit man. You can move back in with me and Shay, we’ll try to keep our PDA to ourselves, just stop working for her,” Hunk sat next to Lance. The bruises on his neck were a dark purple that was very noticeable even with Lance’s darker skin.  
Lance’s phone started ringing. He jumped but looked down. Unknown caller. He answered anyway. There was a pause.  
“Hello?” Lance says. Another pause and some muffled background noise. Finally someone speaks.  
“Hello, Lance right?” The voice on the other end sounded familiar.   
“Yeah, who is this?” Lance had a bad habit of not saving numbers so he figured it was one of his classmates.  
“Shiro, we met earlier this week,” he sounded nervous. Lance nearly dropped the phone. How had he gotten his number?   
“O-oh! Hey, how’d you get my number?” he asked concerned all of a sudden.   
“Facebook, anyway, Keith and I would like to meet you, not for anything like before, but to talk to you,” Shiro said gently. Lance wondered if they wanted to humanize him. It happens sometimes with people who are guilty for meeting someone the way they had.   
“Uh, I’ve got a busy schedule,” Lance thought for a moment, “I suppose you could meet me at my school, around twelve, that should be on my facebook too. Meet by the library, message me when you’re there.”   
Lance didn’t like the idea of mixing his work life with the rest of his daily activities but they’d been so nice to him. As he hung up he remembered the bruises around his neck and instantly regretted making plans. He shouldn’t even go to school tomorrow.   
Hunk left, still trying to convince Lance to quit selling himself but Lance saw no light at the end of the tunnel. He couldn’t emotionally handle working at the first responder call center Hunk worked at and Shay was a graduate and already working in her field. Lance had no future in call centers, and where he did good, like dance studios, and food places, they weren’t paying enough to get by. So he knew he’d have to keep this up until he got a job in the field he was aiming for. 

\---

At twelve Lance sat at a table by the library. He could feel people staring at him but they didn’t have the nerve to say anything. His physics professor Coran sat down at the table eyeing his neck and wrist.   
“Lance, what happened to you?” The man was weird and sort of crazy but he cared about his students unlike a lot of the professors.   
Lance hadn’t even come up with a good excuse. He just looked down at the table.  
“I understand if you are having trouble and don’t want to talk about it but know I’m here for you if you do,” Coran offered. Lance smiled a little.   
“Thanks, if I need to talk I’ll send you an email,” Lance said smiling at him. He got up and went on his way to his class only to be replaced by Shiro and Keith. They looked great. Shiro was in a tank top and knee length shorts and Keith was in tight jeans and a tank top. Shiro’s eyes went straight for the bruises and he had to hold back a growl.   
Keith eyed them carefully wondering what kind of monster of a man made handprints that big.   
“You guys don’t have to feel guilty, I enjoyed myself, until you left me hangin of course,” Lance laughed trying to lighten the mood.   
“What are those bruises from?” Keith went straight to the point. Shiro wanted to punch something.   
“Rough client,” Lance answered truthfully.   
“You didn’t have a single bruise or scar on you when we met,” Shiro said implying that Lance didn’t normally have that kind of clientele.   
“A request. Guess someone told him about me, what did you two want to talk about?” Lance was trying to change the subject but they almost went hand in hand.   
“We want to help you,” Shiro said. Lance glared down at the table. Pity. They were still pitying him.  
“Look, I know it’s not a great lifestyle and occasionally I’m gonna get a client that completely makes me want to curl up and die, but I can take care of myself. I don’t need your pity,” he spat. Keith focused on Shiro, who looked like he’d just broken something. He hadn’t realized how he sounded.   
“Look here asshole,” Keith started, “we’re not pitying you, we just want to help you. We just want to make it so you don’t have to deal with people like the guy from last night. We want to make it so you’re a normal college kid, one that doesn’t go sneaking in and out of hotels so you don’t get the cops called on you.”   
“Whatever! You were pitying me in the hotel and you’re pitying me now! I’m doing this to get by, unless you guys are gonna pay my bills I don’t see how you can help!” Lance yelled drawing Hunk’s attention as he walked towards the cafeteria.   
“Lance? I didn’t know you knew Keith and Shiro,” he looked genuinely surprised. Keith and Shiro turned around surprised.  
“We met the other night,” Lance grumbled. Hunk looked at the couple with raised eyebrows.   
“That was something I didn’t need to know about all of you, I don’t want to- no. Too late, that image is burned into my mind,” Hunk said sitting down at the table.   
“You know this guy Hunk?” Keith couldn’t imagine Hunk letting anyone sell themselves.  
“He was my roommate for a while, the one you didn’t believe existed,” Hunk sighed. Keith and Shiro laughed a little. The knew very well, Hunk and Shay had a roommate for a while. The two of them were sweet but cluttered and for a while all the clutter in the living room ceased and it was tidy.   
“Well, now that you three have finally met I don’t have to cancel on Shiro and Keith, you can just come hang out with me and Lance,” Hunk grumbled. Lance was his best friend. He loved him and would drop anything for him, including, plans with his other friends.   
“You’ve been ditching us for this loser,” Keith growled.   
“I’m the loser? Least I didn’t chicken out halfway through and walk out!” Lance yelled. People nearby started to get up and go somewhere quieter.   
“Is that really something to brag about, moron?” Keith lashed back. Lance glared hard.   
“You’re so annoying! Can’t even get a decent hair cut, mullet head!” Lance snarled. Shiro sighed. He’d never seen his boyfriend so worked up before.   
“Okay. Stop it you two,” Shiro said firmly.   
The boys glared at one another from across the table.   
“Look Lance, if you don’t want my help it’s fine,” Shiro sighed rubbing the scarred bridge of his nose, “I thought I would offer you the chance to-”  
Hunk cut him off, “Lance accepts. If you’re offering to help him. Which I know you, and know you are, he accepts. If you want him to be your maid or run errands, whatever, he most certainly isn’t declining your offer.”   
Lance glared at Hunk. He knew his best friend was doing this for his own good, but Lance didn’t want someone like Keith thinking he’s better than him.  
“Let me at least think about it okay?” Lance turned most of his attention to Hunk.   
“But-” Hunk started but Shiro stopped him.  
“That’s alright Hunk, after all, we are strangers to him, if you decide you want our help, just give me a call,” Shiro said gently. He didn’t want to make Lance feel pressured or worse than he already did.   
“Thank you,” Lance sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rough consensual sex with Zarkon again. The next couple chapters are going to involve Keith and Shiro. Enjoy.

Zarkon had requested him again. It had been nearly two weeks of casual and moderately enjoyable sex. He was nearly healed up and back to himself. He wanted to turn Allura down but she didn’t call this time. Lance never filed a complaint against Zarkon so Allura thought Lance was fine with whatever happened.   
Lance groaned and rubbed the spot on his thigh that was still tender and bled a couple times just from Lance’s movements. He stood outside the hotel room in cheaper clothes and had a change of jean and a t-shirt so he wouldn’t be stranded like last time.   
He knocked and Zarkon opened the door, his yellow eyes sharp and cutting through him.  
“Come in,” he ordered. Lance obliged and sat his bag in the closet. He went over the the bed and sat down. Zarkon growled.   
“Don’t touch the bed while you’re clothed,” he pulled Lance up and tore off his clothes. Lance winced. He threw Lance onto the bed and pulled out the cuffs. Lance put his arms up prepared for them. Zarkon smirked, happy to see the boy was learning quickly. He cuffed him, making the cuffs tighter than before. Lance whimpered hoping he would remember not to pull on them too much.   
A gag was put in his mouth, and while Lance still didn’t like the idea of being completely without a say, he went along with it. Zarkon smiled cruelly down at him and decided it would be better to see the fear in the boy’s eyes this time.   
Zarkon pulled out the same knife he’d brought before and held it to show Lance. Lance gulped and watched as Zarkon pressed it to his skin lightly. The blade dragged along his chest and abs making him shudder.  
“Be a good whore and keep quiet, it’s already midnight and people are trying to sleep next door,” Zarkon threatened. His eyes fell on the bandage on Lance’s leg where he’d covered up the carving. Zarkon tsked and pulled the large bandage off to see if he needed to cut again. He would make it scar. Lance whimpered, there was already a dull ache by the end of the day there and he didn’t want the pain refreshed. Zarkon dug the blade in anyway causing Lance to scream. Tears ran from his eyes and fresh blood spilled from the wound. He pulled on the handcuffs ignoring the pain and cut that was forming there in favor of stopping the pain on his thigh. The cuffs didn’t budge. Once Zarkon was satisfied he looked up at Lance’s face smirking at the tears and little bit of blood that was dripping from his wrist.   
“Didn’t I tell you to be quiet?” Zarkon asked, “I guess I’ll have to teach you to listen.”   
Fear filled Lance’s eyes. His thigh was throbbing. Blood was pouring from the wound and down onto the sheets below him. Zarkon loved it. He wanted to take a picture of Lance right them. He walked over to his bag and pulled out a whip. Lance shivered and pulled harder at the cuffs. Zarkon could feel himself getting more worked up the more the boy struggled. He knew the boy could complain to Allura, tell her how he didn’t want him as a client, but Zarkon figured if he was going to do it, he would have done it after the first time.   
“Let’s get you rolled over,” Zarkon picked Lance up and twisted his wrists as he turned him over making the cuffs pull harder. Lance whimpered and braced himself for the pain that was about to come.   
Not seeing was the worst. Lance tried to turn to see exactly when the larger man was going to come down on him with the whip but he couldn’t. The first lash made Lance scream. He felt tears drip down his face and the mark that would undoubtedly cover his lower back.   
Zarkon shivered and brought the whip down again. Lance bit his lip trying to be quiet but noise still escaped his mouth. The third lash went across the back of Lance’s thighs and he bit down on his lip causing it to bleed. Three lashes.   
“How many should I give you? You’re not learning your lesson and still being quite loud,” Zarkon chuckled, “Ten. I think ten.”   
Lance whimpered and braced himself for the other seven lashes. The next two hit one after the other, Lance saw stars. He buried his face into the bed, wanting to stop the noise so Zarkon would see he learned his lesson.   
Seven hits in, Lance was ready to pass out. His head was spinning and each new hit to a different tender part of his body sent a new wave of pain through him. By ten Lance had drool running down his chin and he’d went from biting his lip, to biting the sheet below him. He was fighting to stay awake when he felt himself being propped up. The buzz of the vibrator from before makes Lance relax. He knew it was going to hurt even if he managed to relax but it would hurt less.   
He felt it push in and while it hurt, Lance was still dealing with the sore pain from the lashes. Zarkon pressed it against his prostate and Lance arched his back and moaned quietly. The pain and pleasure mixed together.   
Zarkon ran his hand down Lance’s back. He bit down Lance’s back and kisses the lash marks. Lance rubs himself against the bed trying to get friction, feeling good for the first time all night. Lance moans loudly and Zarkon wraps his hands around Lance’s throat cutting off the moan. Gagging he tried to pull away but he had nowhere to go.   
Mentally he was begging for air but noise wouldn’t escape his throat. Lance was still throbbing, but his vision was getting hazy. Just before the world went dark Zarkon let up and Lance breathed in as much air as his lungs would allow. Lance already knew there would be fresh bruises. Zarkon rolled him back over causing the vibrator to move in him. He gasped. Zarkon bit down his chest and left dark bruises. Zarkon eyed Lance’s hard member and smirked. Soon pain and pleasure would have the same response.   
Zarkon pulled the vibrator out of Lance causing him to whimper. He shoves in and Lance fought against a scream, no condom again. He thrusts hard finding a rhythm and thrusting deep hitting Lance’s prostate. Lance was actually getting into it. He was numb to the pain and blood that was pouring out of him.   
“You’re being such a good boy now,” Zarkon grunted thrusting hard. Lance came, moaning quietly. Zarkon thrusted harder and harder until he releases into Lance with a grunt. Lance whines. He pulls out and kisses Lance’s forehead.   
“I’m staying here for the night, you’ll need to go,” Zarkon said sternly. Lance nodded as Zarkon took the cuffs off him. Lance pulled the gag out and he tried to get up. He stood only to fall down onto his hands and knees. Zarkon was kind of into Lance on his knees but he didn’t move to help him.   
Lance crawled to the closet then the bathroom, tears welling every time he moved. He pulled out his phone and saw it was three in the morning. He couldn’t call Hunk. Slowly and carefully he pulled his clothes on wincing and whimpering every time the cloth rubbed against one of the lashes, and nearly screaming when the fabric settled over the man’s initials. He slipped on his shoes and left the hotel room using sheer willpower to stand. It didn’t last. Once out into the hall he collapsed again, getting concerned looks from the housekeeper. Once she saw his face, she recognized him from other late night adventures and he face turned to disgust.   
She radioed down to the desk and Lance forced himself to stand and ran out onto the skywalk before, again, collapsing. Tears rolled freely down his face and blood was staining his jeans. He couldn’t go any further.   
He started to look through his contacts for someone to call but the only people that knew about his job were Allura, Hunk, Shiro, and Keith. Allura wouldn’t pick him up. She didn’t want to be caught associating in public with him after a job. Hunk and Shay were probably in bed sleeping, and Lance couldn’t call Hunk just to tell him he was right. All that left was Shiro and Keith.   
Lance didn’t want to call Keith, didn’t want him to know he needed help but he could probably ask Shiro not to tell him. Shiro was a nice guy and this was just a ride home. He heard his phone ringing before he realized he’d called.   
“H...hello?” Shiro’s voice was sleepy. Lance suddenly wanted to hang up but knew Shiro would just call back.  
“Hey,” Lance sighs, “I need help, don’t tell Keith, I just... I can’t get home.”   
Shiro groaned. Lance heard Keith in the background, “who’s calling at three in the morning?” Lance really didn’t want to hear Keith laugh at him. He started to hang up.  
“Just go back to sleep, I’ve got to go do something,” he heard Shiro say. A sigh of relief left Lance, “where are you?” Shiro’s attention turned back to Lance.   
“The skywalk by the Hilton,” Lance looked down at the huge blood stain on his jeans, “I can’t move, you might... have to-” the world faded to black leaving Lance passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might have mentioned that Shiro and Keith come back. The next couple chapters are all about them dealing with the other problems that have been put off. Zarkon comes back though ^_^

When Lance woke up he didn’t know where he was. The room was softly lit with huge windows facing out over a fenced in backyard. He started to panic. What had happened to him last night? He remembered leaving Zarkon’s hotel room and calling Shiro in the skywalk- Shiro. Was he at Shiro’s house? Shiro wouldn’t have known where he lived, and finding him passed out in the skywalk probably freaked him out. His pants were folded on the coffee table in front of him. Lifting the blanket up, he saw he was wear his boxers and the wound was bandaged. Lance started to get up only to find he was in too much pain to move. 

 

“You should keep still, Hunk emailed your teachers saying you were sick,” Shiro yawned and sipped his coffee, “I was about to take you to the hospital but I didn’t have any way to explain the bruises.” 

 

Lance wondered how such a young guy had such a nice house. He doubted that Shiro lived with family since Keith lived with him, so it had to be his. 

 

“Thank you, I should go home though, I don’t want to bother you anymore than I have,” Lance forced himself to sit up and blood started to drip from the wound on his leg. 

 

“No you will not,” Keith snapped and pushed Lance down then sat on him, “I got that to stop bleeding and cleaned it up and now look what you did! You’re an idiot Lance!”

 

Lance looked back at Shiro feeling slightly betrayed. Logic kicked in though and he realized that Shiro was probably freaking out when he brought Lance home.   
“Hunk’s on his way over,” Shiro sighed. 

\---

Hunk walked through the door with a medical kit. He sighed seeing Lance with fresh bruises and hiding under the blanket. Keith sat on the coffee table in front of him keeping a close eye. 

 

“Lance,” Hunk sat the kit down, “I brought you some of your short shorts, go put them on and take off your shirt.” Lance got up slowly. Keith grumbled about the bleeding wound on his leg. 

 

Once he walked out Shiro and Keith almost gasped. He looked terrible. His skin had dark red lashes covering his back and his wrist is scabbed over but infected.   
“You told me you wouldn’t see that guy again!” Hunk yelled pulling Lance over to the couch. Lance whimpered. 

 

“I’m sorry, I can’t turn down money,” Lance wasn’t sure how else he could pay for school. 

 

“Don’t see that guy! You see plenty of other people and if you’re short still you could pick up another night, but not with that guy,” Hunk snarled. Lance sat on the couch and Hunk opened the wound on Lance’s wrist and began cleaning the wound. 

 

“Hunk-” Lance started but Hunk’s glare shut him up.

 

“You will take help from Shiro and Keith, clean their house, be Shiro’s assistant, I don’t care, sleep with them! Quit selling your body through Allura, don’t see that guy ever again, if you know his name get a restraining order!” Keith watched Hunk clean the wound trying not to look at Lance who was embarrassed. 

 

“Also! Your mother called. She said you haven’t been responding to her, she said she’s coming into town to see you and make sure you’re okay and this is what she’s going to see!” Hunk finished cleaning the wounds on Lance’s wrists and pulled the bandage off the one of his leg.

 

“My mother can’t see me like this!” Lance wanted to scream. He and his family weren’t on great terms and he wanted to make them think he was doing great for himself. They thought he worked at some office as an assistant and that would be shattered if they saw just how bruised he was. 

 

“It’s too late for that, you ignoring her made he decide to come check on you, she wants to hear about your boyfriend, she wants to hear about your job, she wants to hear about school, and she wants to see you’re not doing anything suspicious,” Hunk and Lance’s mother talked occasionally, usually only when Lance refused to answer the phone or during an emergency. Lance paled. He’d lied to her a lot. He told her about the boyfriend he had, just to spite her since she and his father kicked him about for bringing a boy home. He’d lied about his job so she’d think he wasn’t a fuck up. School was the only thing Lance was honest about and while he was doing good, it wasn’t much to brag about. 

 

Keith started laughing, realizing that Lance was royally fucked. Shiro glared over the top of the couch but Keith kept laughing.   
Lance glared, hating Keith more than anyone at the moment. Grabbing his clothes Lance walked out the door, not really sure of where to go.   
Hunk leaned back on the table and sighed, “dude, he’s not good at asking for help, after his parents kicked him out with nothing he lived in a motel til his money ran out.” 

 

Keith stopped laughing, he figured Lance had some problems but seeing him get so flustered over his mom coming was funny.   
“I had to basically force him to move in with me and Shay, and as soon as he got enough for all the start up fees, he moved out and into some small apartment,” Hunk rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

 

“He thinks his parents still hate him for the way he is, he lies to them to make them think he’s better than he is,” he paused to text Lance, “he has to pay the school up front since he can’t take out any student aid without his parents, he has to pay his rent, the lights, food, and make time for school work. Lance is really nice and friendly but he hasn’t been able to find a job that pays anywhere what he needs.”   
Shiro and Keith were statues. 

 

“I’m not saying I supported his choices, but when he started making the money he needed and having time to himself I was a little relieved. His mother’s going to find out just how much he lied and she’s going to be disappointed, she’s going to give him the look other people do when they see him slipping from rooms in the middle of the night dressed in next to nothing, and that’s going to break his heart,” Hunk and Lance had deep discussions about this.   
“I’m going to be his ‘boyfriend’,” Shiro said startling Keith, “I hope you don’t mind Keith.” 

 

Keith smiled a little, “I don’t mind sharing you, just as long as I get to be included.” 

 

Hunk rolled his eyes, “ew guys, I really don’t want to hear about your sex lives, we need an excuse that would explain the bruises though.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I tried not to have it be a wall of text but again... as many times as I went through and spaced it, the site just kept taking out the spaces and formatting it like that. I'm sorry.

Lance managed to get home on his own. He’d learned quickly how the bus system worked but only used it when Hunk was busy.  
He started cleaning up his apartment, but it was nearly spotless already. Lance heard Keith laughing at him, proving that all his problems were just in his head. It wasn’t a big deal, his parents hating him. It was normal to have to pay for everything himself. After all, he was an adult. His mother only called out of guilt, he told himself as he scrubbed the counter. He pulled on his shirt and a pair of jeans, wincing as they tugged at the fresh bandage.  
Hunk had texted him asking where he was but Lance didn’t want to answer. He didn’t want to have to think about Keith laughing at him. He wanted to curl up on his futon and sleep.  
An hour later, Lance woke to a knock on the door. He groaned and got up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
“One second!” Lance shouted getting up and folding the futon into its couch form. He walked over to the door and opened it only to be greeted by not just Hunk, but Shiro and Keith. Lance started to shut the door but Keith stopped it.  
“Lance, I wasn’t... Look I didn’t mean to laugh, not at you, I mean it was mostly your face, you were nearly as pale as me and it was just funny. But look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you and I want to help you. We want to help you. So, we’re going to be your boyfriends. You want to make your family think you don’t need them. Prove that you’ve got two boys taking care of you and making you feel important and needed,” Keith was blushing lightly as he said it. He knew it wasn’t a real situation, and that Lance probably hated him, but he was going to make up for making Lance feel terrible. The neighbor, Roger, leaned out the door with his dog who hated people.  
“Come on in and we can talk about it, thank you for explaining yourself and apologizing Keith,” Lance held the door open for everyone. He was a little overwhelmed. Two boyfriends, that would be a good way to make his mom feel uncomfortable and unwelcome like she’d made him feel.  
They sat down on the futon and the chair next to it, “This place is kind of small Lance,” Keith commented. Shiro nudged him and he stopped talking.  
“I know but I’ve got a lot more to pay for than just the apartment,” Lance muttered.  
“So... about being our boyfriend when your mom comes, how does that sound?” Shiro asked hesitantly.  
“I could work with that, and I mean, then she’d have to go home saying I got not one, but two attractive guys,” Lance smiled. Keith flushed.  
“Yeah, she’ll totally know we took pity on you,” Keith chuckled. Lance glared but his blue eyes seemed to ignite.  
“What was that? I’m sorry I don’t speak douche bag,” Lance laughed.  
“Yeah? Well, that proves you can’t even speak your own native tongue. Pathetic.” Keith snapped back.  
“Stop it you two,” Shiro interrupted.  
“What about the bruises? I really don’t want to tell my mom that you guys gave them to me. She’ll think you’re abusing me,” Lance pondered.  
“We thought about that,” Hunk started, “What if you say you were in a fight?”  
“Do you think she’d believe that? I mean it looks pretty one sided even if all she can see is my neck,” Lance groaned.  
“So you got your ass kicked, that’s better than saying you let some guy do what he did to you,” Keith pushed between Shiro and Lance, then leaned on Lance.  
“You make a good point,” Lance grumbled, “what are you doing exactly?”  
“Of course I make a good point idiot, and we’re together right? We have to act like it.” Keith mumbled in Lance’s ear, sending shivers through the boy.  
Shiro looked down at them and wrapped his arm around them both, “how do we look Hunk?”  
“I get why you didn’t want to live with me and Shay, Lance, this is hard to watch without having someone to also share the moment with,” Hunk groaned and texted Shay.  
Pidge texted Keith saying she uploaded a few pictures of the three of them together and tagged Keith. There was the three of them at the beach, when Lance went over the summer, and a few pictures of them in the bathroom taking selfies with Keith. One of Shiro laying out in the grass at the park with Lance in the background with Hunk and Keith laying next to Shiro. There were a few more and it gave them enough to build stories off. 

 

\---

They’d all decided that Lance would have to stay over at Shiro’s so they seemed more natural with each other and knew each other’s habits. Lance ignored Allura’s messages after he read Zarkon had again requested him. He wasn’t going to do that again.  
Hunk called Allura when Lance was in class, off his phone and said that Lance would not see Zarkon anymore because of the damage he did to him. Allura was appalled and concerned as to why Lance hadn’t told her. When they hung up, she immediately blacklisted him from Lance and called to cancel their meeting.  
Lance walked over to Shiro, who was waiting to pick him up and take him home in between meetings.  
“Hey,” Lance climbed into the car and buckled his seatbelt. Shiro was a stickler for safety and wouldn’t drive the car unless everyone was buckled in.  
“How was class?” Shiro asked. Lance had astronomy today and was absolutely amazed by space.  
“I loved it! We watched The Cosmos with Neil Degrassi Tyson. Space is huge. I would love to see it someday. It would be awesome to explore somewhere humans have never been,” Lance gushed. Shiro really liked when Lance got excited over his classes.  
“That’s awesome. A little lazy of the teacher but, I guess the visual probably made it more interesting,” Shiro commented.  
“How’s work going?” Shiro was a businessman with a lot of accounts under him. He had spent the last week getting ready for this series of meetings that were happening today. Lance felt sorry for him since he’d stayed up way later than Lance.  
“Good I only have one meeting left and everyone seems impressed,” Shiro drove home, “did you text your mom our address?”  
“Yeah, she is surprised I didn’t mention moving but I told her it was recent,” Lance was happy they were helping him, and that the bruises on his neck were starting to fade. Shiro had went out and bought concealer in Lance’s skin tone and applied it to make Lance look almost normal.  
As they pulled in Lance noticed Keith sitting in the front yard talking to a woman Lance wasn’t ready to see. She had her brown hair pulled back in a bun and her hand on her hip.  
“Mom,” Lance groaned. Shiro straightened up instantly and turned off the car.  
“I’ve only got ten minutes to spare, so I’ll meet her and we can all have dinner after the meeting’s over,” Shiro sighed. She’d showed up early.  
Lance got out of the car and pulled his jacket collar up a little higher. Keith looked uncomfortable but he was managing.  
“Hello mama,” Lance walked over to her and hugged her. While Lance was still bitter about being kicked out he didn’t have to nerve to be directly rude.  
“Is this your boyfriend Lance?” She asked. Shiro climbed out of the car.  
“Yes we are, nice to finally meet you, I’ve heard so much about you,” Shiro had learned a lot about Lance’s mom.  
“We? As in both of you?” She looked a little surprised. Keith walked over to Lance and kissed him on the cheek.  
“Yeah, both of us,” Keith laughed. Her mouth hung open a little.  
“I would love to stay and chat more, but I have a meeting with some of my clients, we can go to dinner after that and you could get to know us,” Shiro said in the most fake yet polite voice. She nodded and Lance and Keith led her into the house.  
“You have a house here Lance?” She asked taking in the open area, how well lit it is, and how modern it looked.  
“Well, it’s Shiro’s house, but he asked me and Keith to move in a few weeks ago,” She didn’t actually know the names of the men her son was seeing so she had no idea who owned the house.  
“Shiro’s the big one?” She asked avoiding using his prosthetic arm as a descriptor. Lance smiled and sat on the couch.  
“Yes, right mama, this is Keith, Keith meet Maria,” Lance introduced. Maria was still in awe. Her son was living with two men and they were taking good care of him. Then she noticed the faint coloring on Lance’s neck.  
“What happened to your neck?” She demanded glaring at Keith despite the fact that his hands were way too small to cause the bruises.  
Lance blushed a little, “Hunk and I went out to have a drink after one of our exams, and I sort of got in a bar fight, and I lost.”  
Keith smirked. He knew it was a lie but imagining Lance losing made him chuckle. Maria looked at her son and sighed.  
“Why haven’t you been calling me? I didn’t even know you moved out of your apartment,” she nagged. Lance’s blood began to boil.  
“You lost your right to know what I’m doing with my life when you kicked me out with nowhere to go,” Lance said it casually but Keith was surprised. Lance hadn’t ever acted this way. Keith didn’t know him as well as he was pretending to, but Lance was usually forgiving and light hearted.  
“You know that was mostly your dad, I’m here aren’t I?” She was making an effort to understand her son and his choices, no matter how grossed out she was.  
Lance said nothing. He just glared down at the floor.  
Keith stood up, “anyone want anything to drink? I’ve got soda, tea, water, vitamin water, juice, and coffee?”  
Lance was glad Keith changed the subject, “Yeah hun, can I get some water?” He had plenty of practice with pet names so it was easy for them to roll right off his tongue.  
“A water for me too, thank you,” Maria said, not looking at Keith. She was impressed her son was doing so well. 

 

\---

Shiro wasn’t thrilled about Maria showing up only a day after Lance had moved in, but there was nothing he could do about it. Lance was good at intimacy since that’s how he made money, but Keith was another story, yet when he walked in the door, it was like they were just barely keeping their hands off each other. Lance was leaning on Keith talking to his mother, and Keith had Lance’s hand held close. Shiro smiled seeing them together.  
“I’m home,” Shiro said, thinking about Pleasantville, and how cliche it was to do that. He laughed to himself. Lance’s mother looked over at the man in the suit. He had a very expensive prosthetic, she wondered what exactly he did to afford his arm and this house, and all the nice things in it.  
Keith and Lance got up and kissed him on the cheek, “welcome home,” Lance said kissing his cheek again.  
“I forgot to introduce myself earlier, I’m Takashi Shirogane, I hope don’t mind my absence, I was in an important meeting,” he was polite but knew that Lance wasn’t treated fairly by her, and left to fend for himself. Shiro knew he needed to be kind though.  
“Nice to meet you, I’m Maria Sanchez,” she offered her hand and Shiro took it, shaking it gently with his prosthetic.  
She gasped a little as the metal was warm and it felt life like. Shiro kept a straight face but hated to be reminded of his missing limb.  
“Let me get into something a little more casual and we can go to dinner, what were you in the mood for Mrs. Sanchez?” Shiro didn’t want to be casual with her. He wanted to tell her to leave.  
“I wouldn’t mind something Italian,” she loved Italian food, and got it whenever she had the chance. Shiro nodded and went into the bedroom, “I brought an overnight bag, I hope you don’t mind, I just don’t want to do the six hour drive back in one day.”  
Lance tensed up. The boys hadn’t talked about Maria staying the night but now that she mentioned it, the whole thing was self explanatory. The drive was too long and it was already seven.  
“Of course, the guest room is more of an office space right now, so you’ll have to take the couch,” Shiro said calmly. Lance however, was really anxious.  
Lance hadn’t actually stayed the night, in bed, with anyone in a really long time. He’d slept with many people in the course of his job, but none of them really wanted him to stay and he was okay with that. The thought of sleeping with the two boys made him nervous. To Lance, sleeping in the same bed was intimate and personal. You let your guard down in front of the person and let them see you for all you are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is... strained but it's going okay for now. Will that last though?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is awful. I'm sorry baby Lance I love you. Oh look... the spacing works this time.

Shiro left for work early, he kissed both of them sleepily before he realized what he’d done. Neither one woke up so he left leaving a note that says goodbye to the woman sleeping on his couch. Keith woke to his alarm next. He had work too, so he got up and left. 

 

By eleven Lance woke up and got ready. His mother was sitting on the couch packing up her things and texting. 

 

“Morning mama,” he brushed his hair down and grabbed a muffin from the kitchen. 

 

“Good morning, are your... friends gone?” she avoided using the word boyfriend.

 

“Yes, Keith and Shiro had work this morning,” he didn’t want to deal with her bi-phobia this early. 

 

“Lance, why are you dating two boys?” she asked. 

 

“Because I love them mama,” Lance groaned into the muffin. He was a little embarrassed to say he loved them since he’d just met them, but he wanted to make her shut up.

 

“Maybe you’re just gay then,” she started, “your father might be a little more understanding if you were just gay, but this back and forth stuff, make up your mind.” 

 

“There is no back and forth mama, I am attracted to men and women. If Shiro, Keith, and I broke up tomorrow I could go out and be with a girl just as easily,” Lance whined. 

 

“Then go out and be with a woman. If you’re just normal then there’s no problem,” she pleaded, “you don’t need to be with a man, you could just closet that desire and pretend you only like women, like normal people.”

 

Lance shot daggers with his eyes.

 

“No problem? How about you and dad kicking me out of the house with eight hundred dollars to my name and no where to go close by? I had to walk ten miles to town so I could use the phone to call Hunk and have him pick me up. Then, I spent all my money staying in motels. Then, when I moved in with Hunk I had to deal with feeling pathetic. Oh. Also, you avoided talking to me for three months after kicking me out. Being bisexual is normal mama, I know a lot of people that are. Hunk is. He’s with Shay but he is attracted to men too. We even considered dating once before Shay but decided we liked being best friends better. Straight isn’t normal mama,” Lance stopped to breathe. 

 

She looked away from him, “It was just a lot to take in Lance, we needed time to adjust, you seem to have done pretty good for yourself though.” 

 

Lance wanted to scream at her. To tell her how he was selling himself to pay for school since he couldn’t rely on his family. Wanted to show her his real apartment, tell her how these people he’d just met cared more for him then she did and she was his own mother. But, instead he just glared.

 

“Yes, no thanks to you. No thanks to dad, honestly I didn’t want you to visit, I didn’t want you to make me feel bad for who I am, and here you are. Making me feel bad because I’m not what you wanted. News flash. I’m my own person and get to make my own choices,” Lance growled. She shifted on her feet and picked up her bag. 

 

“Lance, I see I shouldn’t have come, I see now that I really hurt you, I’m sorry. I just don’t want you to make life harder than it has to be, being in a same sex relationship is looked down on, and you’re with two men, you’re going to make it harder on yourself,” she said timidly. Lance felt bad instantly. He didn’t want to hurt her directly, he just wanted to go against what she wants. 

 

“Mama, people and society has changed, yes there is still some stigma to it, but it’s not like when you were growing up, I don’t care what bad things come with loving who I love, I can handle it,” Lance wanted to apologize and hug her, but it was time he spoke his mind. It was time she realized that maybe she was the one in the wrong. 

 

Maria nodded, turned on her heels and walked out the door. 

\---

When Shiro came home, Lance was gone. Everything of his that he’d brought over was gone. Shiro sighed and took off his shoes. A note was left thanking him and Keith and some cookies were on a plate waiting for them. Keith was on his way home and Shiro wondered if Lance would take his more permanent help. He took a bite out of one of the cookies and sat on the couch. He wanted to go get Lance and make him stay there, but he wondered if that would be weird. 

 

When Keith walked through the door and saw Lance was gone he groaned. Lance hadn’t texted him or Shiro about what happened with his mom once they left, but Keith had heard from Hunk. Lance’s mom made him feel bad. 

 

“We need to go get Lance, Shiro, he shouldn’t be alone tonight,” Keith said quietly. He found himself caring more than he’d intended to. 

 

Shiro nodded and stood up, putting his shoes back on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I know it's been a couple days and I will be posting soon, I've just been depressed and having family issues so it's really hard for me to write. I promise it won't be long I just need a little time to clear my head and feel better. I hope you understand. I wanted to keep you in the loop and not make you think I stopped writing. Zarkon comes back soon, Shiro and Keith talk about dating Lance, it's all going somewhere but right now I can't even convince myself to put the words on the document. Please don't quit reading, I just... I'm having a rough couple days.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this isn't the greatest but I'm really trying to work through some stuff. Anyway. I recently lost the reason I don't post nsfw stuff on my blog so that's awesome.   
> Dystopianoctopus in case anyone wants to follow.   
> Anyway I'll try to keep up again more frequently and regularly. Sorry for the break.

Lance stared down at his phone, debating on texting Allura. It was time he went back to work and now that Zarkon was blacklisted, he wouldn’t have to worry about things getting bad. He was curled up on the futon feeling bad about hurting his mom, and hurting from what she said. 

 

After a while he set his phone down and wrapped up in a blanket. While Shiro and Keith were starting to know him, he really only had one person close to him. Lance closed his eyes, willing himself to go to sleep, until a knock at the door caused his eyes to shoot wide open. 

 

He relaxed assuming it was just Hunk, so he got up and walked to the door in his boxers and a shirt. When he opened the door, no one was there. He looked around the hallway confused, he was on the third floor, no one played ding dong ditch up here since it was too high up. Lance sighed and closed the door. 

 

A few minutes later, there was another knock. This time Lance waited a moment. 

“Lance, you there?” Shiro called. Lance sighed and got up to open it.

 

“Yeah, give me a tick,” he opened the door and let them in, “did you guys see anyone else when you were coming up the stairs? Someone else knocked but was gone when I got there.”

 

Keith and Shiro shrugged, having seen no one on their way up.

 

“What are you guys doing here?” Lance asked sitting back down and wrapping himself up in the blanket. 

 

“Hunk told me a little bit about what your mom did when we left, we don’t want you to be alone tonight, so if we’re staying here or you come back to our house, that’s up to you but we aren’t leaving you,” Shiro said wrapping his arms around Lance and Keith. Lance was surprised they cared enough to come check on him, cared enough to not let him be alone. 

 

“Thanks, you guys really don’t have to,” Lance said leaning against Keith. 

 

“Shut up Lance, we wouldn’t be here if we didn’t want to, Shiro’s too nice to say it, but he’s got work tomorrow and he didn’t bring his clothes so can we just go back to our house? Plus, I don’t really want to sleep on a futon,” Keith grumbled.

 

Lance sighed, he didn’t want to cause Shiro any problems. 

 

“Yeah, sure we can go back to your house, your bed is more comfortable than mine anyway,” Lance laughed a little. 

 

“Who said you were sleeping in bed with us? Your mom’s gone now,” Keith teased. Lance looked nervous at first but once he saw Keith was joking he relaxed.

 

“You know you want me in your bed, you wouldn’t stop clinging to me last night,” Lance jested. Keith elbowed him causing Lance to cry out. 

 

“What the hell Keith?” Lance yelped. 

 

Shiro chuckled a little and let Lance up to get dressed. He watched Lance move around the studio apartment in search of clothes, his laptop, his phone charger, and his physics book. Lance was attractive, he stuck by his first impression of the boy, but now, he knew Lance on a deeper level than just looks and when Lance was happy, he lit up a room and made everyone feel a little better. Shiro and Keith didn’t like seeing Lance down and knew he needed a night off. 

 

“Hey, tomorrow’s Saturday, do you want to meet our friend Pidge?” Keith asked. Shiro smiled and nodded. 

 

“Sure,” Lance said pulling pants on.

 

“Well don’t dress like a hobo, we’re going out, you’re getting drunk, and we’re going to have fun,” Keith said smiling. Lance grabbed a nicer t-shirt and put his toothbrush in the overnight bag he packed. 

\---

After storing his overnight bag in the trunk the boys got out and walked up the main strip, ready to hit the bars and clubs. Lance needed a night out and he was going to enjoy this one. They walked into the club Pidge frequented and instantly Lance felt a little better. The loud music and dancing people made him relax a bit. Shiro noticed Lance’s posture change and the way he almost danced as he walked. Keith led them over to Pidge, who sat sipping a fruity drink. Lance was surprised. He’d met a lot of people in his time in college but Pidge didn’t seem to fit with any of them. She was small and smart looking. She didn’t seem to care about how she dressed and she only seemed like she wanted to watch people. 

 

“You must be Lance,” Pidge yelled over the music, she offered her hand, to which Lance quickly took it, shaking it.

 

“Pidge, right?” Lance yelled in response. She nodded and looked around. Lance wondered why she was here if she didn’t dance. There were quieter bars to drink at and Shiro and Keith would have no problem meeting there. 

 

“That’s my brother!” Pidge shouted pointing at the DJ. Lance nodded taking in the boy who looked very similar to his sister. 

 

Lance went up to the counter and ordered a drink, but Shiro insisted on paying. Keith was starting to notice Shiro paying close attention to the other boy, and while he knew he should be jealous, he was kind of turned on at the thought of them grinding on each other. He flushed a little watching as Shiro pressed too close to Lance, he imagined Lance riding Shiro, he imagined watching them, and soon he was hard. 

 

Shifting he tried to think of anything else. He didn’t want Lance to feel like they were just going to sleep with him. He wanted Lance to trust they wanted to take care of him. A camera flashed and a tall man looked at Lance and Shiro briefly before seeing Keith staring and faded into the dance floor. Keith didn’t know who the man was but he didn’t like the way he’d looked at Lance and Shiro. 

 

Lance and Shiro came back over and Lance drank some of the drink Shiro had bought him. 

“Hey there buddy, happy to see me?” Lance commented seeing Keith tenting. Keith blushed. 

“No. Definitely not you. Shiro, of course,” Keith growled. Pidge and Shiro chuckled. 

“Someone come dance with me!” Lance shouted. Keith looked down and shook his head. 

“No way,” he huffed, “I bet you’re a bad dancer anyway!” 

 

Lance looked offended, “you’ll see Keith! You won’t be able to stop watching!” Lance grabbed Shiro’s arm, pulling him out onto the dance floor. Keith suddenly had his fantasies presented to him. Lance was an amazing dancer. His body was fluid, like water, and he poured himself over Shiro, who seemed just as impressed as Keith. 

 

“You know he sees you staring right?” Pidge commented. Keith blushed but didn’t want to look away. Lance was sexy. Keith knew he wouldn’t admit that to Lance but he was having a hard time controlling his wandering mind. He imagined Lance grinding on him and the way he would make eye contact while doing it. Lance smirking as a noise escaped and leaning down to- stop! Pidge got Keith a couple drinks as Lance and Shiro danced through a few songs. Whatever Pidge had done to get more liquor in the drinks, it was working on Keith who was now losing control. 

 

He moved towards Lance and Shiro wanting Lance to dance on him, wanting Lance to give him the same attention he was giving Shiro. Pidge chuckled and watched as Keith rolled his body against Lance. Lance turned from Shiro who was almost in a daze and started dancing on Keith, who, was very drunk. 

 

Shiro walked back to Pidge who handed him a shot of something. 

 

“Enjoy,” she said ominously. Shiro sighed and drank it, not letting it touch his tongue. He watched his boyfriend and Lance dance on each other. While Lance was fluid Keith was still managing to keep up. Camera flash drew Shiro’s eye. He saw a man taking photos of the two of them. While he tried to reason with himself and say the man was just taking pictures of the dancers, but it was still bothering him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you still enjoyed it. Don't mind hearing from you in the comments.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! Wow it's been a while. I've had a rough couple months. So far 2017 is a shit year but ya know. Anyway kind of a few chapters dumped on you all at once. I'll try to make it easy to read but the way this thing always copies makes it a slow going process. I changed some of the tags as recommended. Plus in these chapters there is some implied stuff.

When Lance woke up again Keith was out of bed and in the kitchen. He climbed out of bed and went to the kitchen where toast and eggs waited for him.

“Morning,” Keith grumbled sipping black coffee. Lance smiled at him and took a bite out of the toast. He pulled his book out and set it on the table next to him and began studying while eating. Keith watched annoyed at the world. He wondered how Lance had the strength to do what he did just for school. 

“I have stuff to do today, do you want to come with me?” Keith asked. Lance glanced up from his book.

“Nah, I gotta go home and finish up some work, plus I need to go talk to my landlord about renewing my lease,” Lance muttered then went back to his book.

Keith texted Shiro. They’d been talking about asking Lance to move in and this was the perfect time to. Shiro had already thought of Lance being in a lease so they were going to wait but now was the time. Before he could get a reply though, Lance finished his breakfast and was dressed.

“Do you want a ride home?” Keith offered trying to prolong their time together.

“No I’m gonna make some stops on my way home,” Lance said slipping his shoes on, which were on different sides of the living room. Lance went out the door and three blocks down before a car across the street started to follow him slowly. Lance didn’t notice at first, and he went into the library. 

 

\---

When Shiro got off work he met up for dinner with Keith. They needed to talk about Lance, about them, they needed to talk about if there was something different. 

Tourniquet, the new restaurant, was where they were meeting. He went inside, still in his suit. Keith was waiting at a table while a line filled the lobby. He walked over to him and sat down, getting some annoyed glances from the people waiting in the lobby. The hostess watched, stress only visible in her green eyes. 

“Hey,” Shiro said sitting across for Keith. Keith nodded and a clearly stressed server ran over, pen and pad in hand.

“Hello, I’m Ashley! I’ll be your server today! Can I start you off with something to drink? We have Coke products, tea, lemonade, water, coffee,” she was talking loudly over the other people in the crowded room. 

“Uh... can I just have a water, please,” Shiro asked hoping she could hear him. She scribbled into her notepad and nodded, then quickly ran off. 

“How do we ask Lance..?” Keith wasn’t very good at being subtle and would rather just be blunt but Shiro seemed more hesitant there. 

“I’m sure we’ll figure it out, I invited him to join us about ten minutes ago, he hasn’t answered yet though,” Shiro noted, checking his phone.   
Keith shrugged. 

\---

Lance sat up feeling groggy, the last thing he remembered was sitting at the library, studying. He looked around wondering if he’d been locked in the library. The room was dark but the floor wasn’t carpeted, like the libraries. He used the wall to stand up and wandered around the room scared and confused. 

“Hello?” He said into the darkness. Eventually he hit a wall and followed it looking for a door, looking for a way out. Setting an alarm off in the library would nothing compared to having to stay in this dark place all night. 

He opened the door only to find a well lit hall with art lining the walls. His feet were bare but a pair of slippers sat outside the door. Slipping them on he walked down the hall. Music played and a bunch of people were laughing in a room down the hall. He avoided that one, unsure of how he got here and where here was, he figured it was best not to alert anyone that he was awake. He wandered down listening through each wooden door, looking for silence so he could look for an escape. Just as he was about to enter a room a large guy with an eye patch stepped out of a bathroom. He looked at Lance for a moment and sighed. 

“Where are you going?” He asked stepping towards Lance. Lance backed away trying to turn the knob of the door. 

“I wouldn’t go in there if I were you. That rooms off limits,” the guy said. Lance turned and ran through the door anyway, hoping for a window. The man followed lazily as Lance stumbled into a scene he wasn’t prepared for. There were all kinds of sex toys and cages and chains. Lance gulped. 

“Well, I’m sure Z wanted to work you up to seeing this but it’s too late now,” the man said sighing. Lance was backed into a corner. 

“G-get away!” Lance cried out. The man grabbed Lance by the arm and pulled him out of the room. 

“Don’t be stupid. Z will give you anything you want, so long as you’re a good boy and do what he says.” Lance listened but the words weren’t computing. This was wrong, evil. They were going to keep him. Z. What had sparked this man's interest? He linked the toys and the letter to Zarkon as the man pulled him down the hall and into another room. 

“You were almost the one that got away I hear. However, Z is persistent and since he marked you he feels like he has the rights to you whenever. So, he’ll treat you like royalty, so long as you pleasure him when he demands. He’ll pay for school, buy you clothes, give you food, a roof, anything you ask. All you have to do is let him have you.” The man turned on the light to a large bedroom. Lance considered it hesitantly. He would have security, he would be mostly safe. All he would have to do is let that man hurt him. 

“No,” Lance said sternly. “I’m not someone’s pet, I’m not going to be his toy. He is abusive, he gives no chance for me to say no. I’m not going to take it until he goes too far one day and I end up dead. Let me go or I’ll call the police.” 

The man looked a little impressed. “Tough words for a whore doing an illegal job. Gosh, imagine having prostitution charges on your criminal record. Good luck getting anyone to take you seriously,” he said rubbing Lance’s livelihood in his face.

Lance stood considering his options. His shoulders slumped. 

“Here’s his room. Don’t make a mess unless you want punished,” the man said turning and leaving. He locked the door behind him.

\---

Two days. It had been two days since anyone had seen or heard from Lance. Hunk, Keith, Shiro and Pidge, were all meeting up with the illusive Allura. The Johns were all required to give a full valid name and phone number. They figured it was probably Zarkon who’d taken Lance. After all, none of the others he’d met up with seemed cruel enough to abduct someone. Hunk was ready to scream at her. 

A woman with silvery white hair tied up loosely, dark skin, big sunglasses and small pink tattoos under her eyes walked in. She was wearing a floral sundress and heels, which clicked with each step she took. People took notice of her as she approached the table of concerned friends. 

“Nice to meet you in person, I brought my contact information. I’m so sorry, I feel at fault for the fact that he’s been taken,” Allura said sitting down. Keith and Hunk looked ready to jump on that and make her feel worse, but Shiro replied first.

“Lance knew the risks when he started working for you, not to mention, Hunk reminded him daily. We’re going to get him back. The one stipulation is, after this he isn’t employed with you any longer. Should he come looking to you need to inform Hunk. We can’t inform the police. As much as I would like, they would ask about how Lance met Zarkon, and while they would try Zarkon for abduction, they would also try Lance for prostitution.” Keith growled at the thought of Zarkon having Lance. At the situation that left them nearly helpless. 

“Well, can I have the phone number Allura?” Pidge said pulling out her laptop. 

“Uh... sure,” she said handing the information over. Pidge started clicking away fiercely. Allura, sure they could handle this, stood. 

“I have to make it seem like everything is okay and you’ve had no contact with me, keep me informed and I’ll do what I can from a distance. If I can get any information I’ll pass it along to you.” Without waiting for a response she walked out. 

\---

Lance yelped when Zarkon entered the room carrying a tray of food. 

“I hear you’ve already been disobedient, I’ll let it slide, assume you were a just confused and disoriented little kitten,” Zarkon said softly setting the food down on the side table. He picked a collar up off the tray. “Now, I got you a pretty blue collar and a name tag, so sit still. I would hate to have to hurt you over this,” he spoke gently but his words were threatening. Lance was hyperventilating but did as he was told. Zarkon wrapped the sky blue collar around Lance’s throat and pulled it snug. 

“Good boy.” Tears welled in Lance’s eyes. Zarkon relished in the sight of it. 

“P-please let me go home,” Lance whimpered, “please Zarkon.” 

“You begging is really hot boy.” Zarkon ran his hand over Lance before getting a call. Lance sighed as Zarkon left the room, again locking the door. 

\---

Shiro, Keith, Hunk, and Pidge all stood outside the mansion that Zarkon was registered to live in.

“Okay, we stick to the plan. We go in, try not to get spotted. If we need a distraction, Pidge, you and Hunk provide one. Don’t get caught, run if you have to, just make sure you get most of their attention.” Shiro and Keith moved towards an open window. They didn’t have plan on how to find Lance, other than to open every damn door until they found him. Pidge and Hunk waited at the street, with ear pieces to know if they needed to move in. The house was huge. Shiro sighed, already frustrated. It would be faster but more dangerous to split up so he decided against that. They moved through the first floor without any issue, no one was even down there. Doing this in the middle of the night had been smart, however it also meant that Lance was likely stuck right next to Zarkon. They knew they would have to draw him out, and figured the easiest way to do it was to set a car alarm off once they knew where to hide. 

“Pidge, the alarm to one of his cars,” Shiro muttered quietly. A few moments later a blaring horn rang and headlights flashed. Grumbling, Zarkon stormed down the stairs a few seconds later carrying a gun. Keith gulped. They moved upstairs and waited for Zarkon to come back so they could see which room he went into. 

As they slipped around a dark corner Zarkon came stomping through his house and into his bedroom. He turned the lights on.

“Lance, go back to sleep. You must be so tired after this evening,” Zarkon spoke tenderly. Keith gritted his teeth.

“Again,” Keith growled low. This time three alarms went off one right after the other. Zarkon roared and stormed out of the room turning the lock after. He stormed down the stairs and Keith and Shiro took that opportunity to slam the door open. 

What they found was hard to look at. Lance looked beat to hell. He stared at them with lidded eyes. 

“Hey, what brings you guys... here,” he said laughing a little. He was trying to make humor out of it. Keith nearly ran after Zarkon, who was fighting with his cars. Shiro, distress, picked Lance up and held him bridal style. 

“We need to get out now,” Shiro said, stating the obvious. How they were going to keep Zarkon away after this was for tomorrow. For now, Lance needed his wounds tended to and some time to heal.   
They sprinted down the stairs and out the back door. Lance was in and out of sleep, even as they ran. 

“Lance, what’s wrong?” Shiro asked urgently. 

“Sleepy time medicine’s all hottie,” he murmured. Shiro relaxed a little as they piled into Hunks car. Pidge sat up front next to Hunk and Keith and Shiro piled in the back holding Lance tenderly.


	11. Chapter 11

Hunk hadn’t left Shiro’s house in two days. Shay had come by but she had to keep up work. Lance’s teachers heard he was in an accident via Hunk and accepted that he would be out for a few more days. 

“What are we going to do about Zarkon? He picked Lance up from a public place. We can’t go everywhere with Lance and he wouldn’t want that anyway,” Hunk groaned tending to Lance’s wounds. 

Hunk wasn’t about to let anyone hurt his best friend again. In fact, it took everything in him not to go and wreck Zarkon. Shiro had been quietly pondering that. 

“I say we go back and kick his ass!” Keith was still enraged. And every time he looked at Lance, who hadn’t woken up since, it made his blood boil hotter. 

“Absolutely not Keith. We’re going to do the responsible thing and get the police involved. We’re going to get a restraining order firstly. We will tell them that Zarkon attacked him, see if we can go about this indirectly. Hopefully, the general involvement of the police will scare Zarkon away. Should anything else happen and we will have to take more drastic measures.” Keith sighed. Shiro was so level headed, even when he was angry. Lance started to wake. His eyes blinked open, fighting heavy lids. 

“Man Hunk, I had the worst dream, I think I’m gonna quit working for Allura,” Lance mumbled. Hunk sat back and watched as Keith jumped in front of him.

“You’re already unemployed. That wasn’t a dream... or well, nightmare you asshole!” Keith growled. Shiro moved over to Keith and grabbed him.

“Stop yelling, he just woke up from something traumatic. Let him breathe Keith.” Shiro sat down next to Lance, who was stunned. The whole thing had been real. All the terrible things that had happened to him actually happened. Tears streamed down his cheeks but he made no move to wipe them away. 

Shiro felt like his heart was breaking. He knew that look. That realization that Lance would have to live with that for the rest of his life. The scars he would have to constantly remind him of something that he wishes he could forget. “Lance, please move in with us.” Shiro stroked Lance’s face, wiping the tears away. 

Lance didn’t say anything. He just laid there, stunned into silence. “Lance, please stay with them. I don’t get a good feeling from you returning to living alone. If not them, please come stay with Shay and I. I promise we won’t be mushy around you and make you feel left out. Just, please don’t live alone.” Hunk was begging. He watched his friend weigh his options.

“I’ll stay with Shiro and Keith if they’ll have me,” Lance said quietly. He didn’t want to go back to annoying Shay and Hunk. Plus, Keith and Shiro seemed like they were starting to like him in more than a friendly way. 

“Of course we’ll have you, idiot, that’s why we offered!” Keith huffed. Lance smiled a little at that. It felt normal to listen to Keith get angry at everything. It was normal for Shiro and Hunk to worry over him. What wasn’t normal was the flashes of what Zarkon did to him. For hours. Lance remembered begging for mercy, begging to pass out, and getting neither. Zarkon made sure Lance felt every second of their evening together. 

Tears started falling harder. Keith didn’t know how to handle it well but Shiro, who had his own past to haunt him wrapped Lance in their blanket and pulled him into his lap. “It’s okay Lance. Keith and I will never let him hurt you. Ever again.” 

Both Shiro and Keith intended to live up to that promise. They intended to prove they weren’t going to hurt him like so many other people had. 

“Would you like to be our boyfriend Lance?” Shiro asked stroking Lance’s back. 

“You’re just asking out of pity,” Lance murmured through tears. 

“No Lance, I’m asking you-” Shiro was cut short by Keith.

“Don’t even for one second think that! We were going to invite you to move in when you were taken! We wanted to actually try being your boyfriends because... well because you’re pretty great honestly and we like you a lot!” Keith said all of this blushing and refusing to meet Lance’s stare. Shiro smiled encouragingly at his lover and held Lance close. 

“If that’s how you feel, I’ll be honest. I was so happy when you guys pretended to be my boyfriends. Made me feel wanted for the first time in a long time. No offense Hunk,” he said quietly. Hunk shrugged. 

“Then it’s settled. You’re moving in, and you are our boyfriend. Now, on to other important matters,” Shiro said matter-o-factly. 

Lance groaned, “look, I know we have to handle this but do you think we can talk about it after I get a little more sleep. I still feel pretty bad.” 

They nodded. Hunk left, giving Lance a gentle hug. There was a lot that needed to be worked out, but Lance needed some time to heal and Keith and Shiro were happy to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was the end. I know there are still some loose ends I could tie up, like what's Shiro's trauma and what Lance and the Paladin's do about Zarkon. I may explore them in some shorter works that link to this one, or add a few chapters at some point but as of now I'm finished. I hope you all enjoyed. Thank you for reading!!!!


End file.
